CONFIANDO EN EL OTRO
by Nonahere
Summary: sabia que dfevia confiar en el, tenia que confiar, y arreglar las cosas, lo celos no san bueno y ella lo sabia


BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO FIC DE MI INSPIRACIÓN

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

El chico no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, hace un año estaba casado con la mujer mas problemática del mundo Sabaku No Temari, ahora mas bien: Nara Temari.

El dia de su boda todo comenzó a cambiar, había pasado miles de cosas junto a ella para poder cortejarla desde los reclamos del consejo de konoha, las amenazas de sus otros pretendientes y los gritos de su madre por que fuera mas atenta con ella y las serias amenazas de sus hermanos, pero finalmente todo había salido bien.

Durante mas de un año habían ocultado su relación excusando sus salidas por la noche diciendo que eran asuntos de trabajo, claro que nadie creía eso, sabían que Nara Shikamaru estaba interesado en ella y sabían que ella sentía algo por el, no se podía negar, ambos sonreían cuando veían al otro y hacían hasta lo imposible para ir a la aldea del otro durante los exámenes de chunin.

Con el tiempo dieron a conocer su relación evadiendo las criticas de la gente diciendo que el no era un buen hombre merecedor de ella, que alguien como la princesa de suna debía tener a su lado un hombre mejor, quizás un hijo de algún feudal pero ella hizo caso omiso a esos comentarios y finalmente se casaron contra todo pronostico esperado.

A petición de ella se habían quedado en konoha, vivían en una gran mansión producto del lujoso salario del nara, ya que se había propuesto trabajar al máximo para darle una buena vida a su esposa, pero sin embargo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar

El trabajaba en el equipo de descodificación de konoha, mientras la rubia se quedaba en casa haciendo las típicas labores de casa, de unos meses para acá el había comenzado a llegar tarde a la casa usualmente salía a las 8:00p.m. y llegaba 10 minutos después, ella ya estaba lista con la cena para cenar y después dormir.

Pero últimamente el estaba llegando de madrugada y siempre daba la excusa de que tenia demasiado trabajo, lo cual a ella le empezaba a extrañar un simple dia se decidió a ir a buscarlo, y saber que pasaba, simplemente no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando, shikamaru no trabajaba solo, trabajaba con una mujer.

las dudas la asaltaron inmediatamente y comenzó a temer, con paso decidido entro en la oficina de su marido, el se quedo en shock, y ella solo se sentó en una silla

-hola shikamaru, ¿interrumpo algo?-

-¿temari que haces aquí?-

-bueno… mi marido llega tarde a casa, es normal que me preocupe….¿quien es esta?- dijo mirando a la chica que estaba junto a el

-ella… es shiho, una amiga-

-nunca me habías hablado de ella….¿tan poca importancia le das a tus "amigas"?-dijo ella mirando a shiho, retándola- debe de ser una pena estar tras un hombre casado ¿no, shiho?-

-creo que yo me tengo que ir…adiós-dijo la chica e inmediatamente salio de ahí, shikamaru se dirigió a temari y se puso enfrente de ella

-temari por que…-el nara no continuo con la frase ya que solo sintió el fuerte golpe de la mano de la rubia contra su cara, al instante se separo de ella y ella salio de ahí directo hacia su casa

Llego y subió a la habitación cerrándola con llave quedándose encerrada dentro, se abraso a si misma y sin saber por que empezó a llorar, entro en la cama y se quedo acostada mirando por la ventana, en cuestión de minutos escucho a shikamaru tratando de abrir la puerta, sin obtener resultado alguno el hablo

-temari ábreme!!-

-no!! vete!!!-

-temari por dios abre la puerta! Déjame explicarte!-

-no!!-

-temari…estas celosa?-

-no!-

-temari escúchame….si no te dije que trabajaba con shiho era por que sabia que reaccionarias asi-

-lárgate! No te quiero ver!!-

-temari escúchame…lo siento debí decirte…debí hablar contigo y explicarte…..-

-debiste!!! Pero no lo hiciste por que no me tienes confianza-

-si te tengo confianza, solo que…no quería que te enojaras-

-vete!!-

-abre a puerta-

-no!!-

-ok, no la abras pero me quedare aquí afuera hasta que me abras-dicho esto dejaron de hablar y el se sentó en el piso recargándose en la puerta

Mientras tanto ella que estaba acostada en su cama mirando e techo, aun lloraba pero sintió unas fuertes ganas de vomitar y salio corriendo al baño, después de devolver lo poco que había comido se quedo sentada en el piso del baño, después se levanto y se dirigió a la cama, antes de llegar a sentarse sintió un fuerte mareo, logro recargarse en la pared para no caer

Después con mucho trabajo lego a la cama y se acostó, mirando al techo no sabia lo que pasaba, desde hace varias semanas estaba sintiéndose mal, constantes mareos y ascos repentinos, sin saber que hacer sintiendo el cansancio se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y salio de a cama, ya se sentía bien, salio de su habitación y se encontró a shikamaru dormido en el piso, lo movió un poco solo par que se despertara y bajo a la cocina, a los pocos minutos llego el, se quedo de espaldas viéndola mientras ella lo ignoraba

-perdóname…debí decirlo…el echo es que no quería que te enojaras, sabia que pensarías que yo te era infiel pero te juro que esa idea jamás se me ha pasado por la mente-

-no confías en mi-

-claro que si, pero no quería que esto nos diera problemas, ahora creo que lo arruine…disculpa, ¿quieres que me valla?-

-¿Qué?-

-cuando nos casamos prometimos que si algo salía mal y terminábamos yo me iría y tu te quedarías aqui en nuestra casa…¿quieres que me valla?-

-…….

El silencio de ella fue la respuesta menos deseada, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación que compartían, tomo una mochila y comenzó a guardar algo de ropa, era lo que menos quería pero tenia que respetar la decisión de la chica.

Ella tardo menos de un minuto en subir corriendo tras de el, al entrar lo vio empacando sus cosas, el se iba a ir, ella no lo quería dejar, pero tampoco sabia pedir perdón, eso era algo imposible para su orgullo, solo se sentó en la cama a un lado de el, se miraron por un momento y ella agacho la mirada

El termino de guardar sus cosas, solo le faltaban algunas ropas y se dirigió a los cajones para tomar lo que faltaba después de nuevo se dirigió a la mochila y metió lo que faltaba

-shikamaru…..-ella no sabia que decir, pero el sabia que era muy orgullosa para decir lo que sentía y admitir que se equivoco, lo cierto era que ambos se equivocaron, el por no confiar y ella por simplemente no darle la oportunidad de que el le explicara

-temari…sabes que nunca te engañaría…hemos pasado mucho para estar juntos…no crees que si te quisiera dejar ya lo abría echo?-

-si pero…-

-¿crees que si no te quisiera tanto no hubiera luchado por ti?-

-shika…lo siento….-

-yo también…- el se acerco arrodillándose a un lado de ella abrasándola, ella termino por recostarse en su pecho iniciando un suave beso

Se separaron y se pusieron en pie, ambos se habían equivocado por no confiar en el otro, ella dudo de el y el no le explico lo que sucedía

-te juro que nada paso….con shiho, solo te amo a ti-

-demuéstramelo…-

-¿Cómo?-

-el mejor regalo para una chica es una tarde de compras…andando el centro comercial espera….-

El nara sonrió y salio tras ella, bajaron las escaleras pero a ella cada vez se le hacia que su cuerpo perdía fuerzas hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue el techo, se movió un poco y noto que estaba en el hospital

-temari…despertaste, me tenias preocupado-

-shika…que paso-

-íbamos a salir y te desmayaste, te traje al hospital-

-el hospital…-

-si mi amor…te amo sabes?-

-eh…por que?-

-pensé que lo sabias…solo que no me habías querido decir….-

-¿saber que?-

-que estas embarazada-

-¿Qué yo que?!!!-

-no lo sabias…pensé que no me lo habías querido decir, sakura dijo que tu le dijiste a las chicas que creías estar embarazada-

-no, yo les dije a las chicas que me sentía mal y ellas me dijeron que estaba embarazada pero yo no lo creí-

-bueno eso no importa ahora…tienes que descansar para que te den de alta e ir al centro comercial-

-¿al centro comercial?-

-si tenemos que comprar cosas para el bebe-

-aun no sabemos que va a ser-

-yo creo que va a ser niña, asi que iremos a comprar cosas para niña-

-¿y si es niño?-

-le siguiente será niña….-

-estas loco, pero bueno, que mejor que ir de compras…-dijo ella sonriente, después se acercaron y se dieron un suave beso en los labios que poco a poco se profundizo.

Si bien, esta pareja como cualquier otra siempre había tenido algunos problemas se terminaban solucionando hablando y razonando, aunque siempre tenían sus diferencias, le mejor era que todo se arreglaba y terminaban bien, pues se amaban y nada lo podría cambiar

FIN!!!

QUE LES PARECIÓ, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO

MOMENTO DE INSPIRACIÓN, SACADO DE UNA NOVELA

XD….YA VEN

A MI MAMA LE GUSTAN LAS NOVELAS CURSIS PERO ME SIRVEN PARA LOS FICS

DEJEN COMENTARIOS


End file.
